Because flowers wouldn't work
by Balboanne
Summary: Castle has to find a way to apologize to a very jealous Beckett...


**I came up with the idea after I read a spoiler on the internet, that in one episode of season 5 a voluptuous reporter will try to hit on Castle. **

**This story is dealing with the possible aftermath.**

**Castle doesn't belong to me.**

**Hope you'll enjoy ;)**

* * *

Beckett was furious. They were fighting for nearly half an hour and he just wouldn't see it. _Men..._

"She stripped you with her eyes you damn fool. She was all over you. And from what I saw you didn't even mind that much!"

"Beckett...Kate! I mean, nothing happened right?"

"Don't _Kate_ me. That's a pretty lame excuse, don't you think?"

"But what should I have done? Pretend that she doesn't exist...Look the other way? Completely avoid her?"

"No, of course not. But you...you shouldn't have..."

No, this had to stop. He wouldn't get her to the point where she would openly admit to her jealousy. She definitely didn't want to tell him how she absolutely loathed it when he flirted with other women.

"Tell you what Castle? I'll go home. I need to get some air between us." she simply stated and walked out of the break room into the empty precinct to her desk.

"Hey Kate! I'm sorry, really. Just talk to me."

But she didn't want to so she grabbed her jacket, stepped into the elevator and left a rather confused Castle behind.

* * *

Beckett was just making herself comfortable at home when she heard a knock on the door. She was still angry and jealous and there was no way she would've answered Castle's call attempts so she left them all unanswered.

Although she knew that Castle hadn't done anything really she was also aware that he had returned some of the reporter's flirtatious advances, just as he'd always had with sexy women. And that reporter was sexy. She had interviewed them about a case they were currently working on and had kept showing up all the time during the investigation flirting outrageously with Castle making it absolutely no secret what she was up to.

Just the thought about it made Beckett feel sick. Castle wasn't available anymore, _damn_, he was _hers_ and although they hadn't made their relationship public yet, she just hated the fact that every gorgeous woman in NYC tried to hit on him as a matter of course.

It was driving her mad.

So in fact he _had_ done something!

But more than all of this she hated the effect it - or more accurately _he _- had on her. She was ferocious, jealous as hell and had definitely wanted to shoot this woman right on the spot. In short: She was an emotional mess. Because of a guy. It just wasn't her style; she was independent and strong.

With Castle it was all different, she needed him, she wanted him because he gave her the best time of her life.

But still - he was Rick Castle after all, ruggedly handsome best-selling author, rich playboy and notorious chick-magnet. And he absolutely _loved_ women.

So even the sexy, sophisticated, savvy, self-assured detective was sometimes intimidated by and scared of the effect he had on _them_.

And she knew that old habits die hard.

* * *

Castle knew she wouldn't be that overwhelmed to see him. But he was also sure that he hadn't had done anything. Okay, maybe he had flirted back when he shouldn't have but there really was no harm done. He was still hers and nothing would change that. All he wanted was to get that clear to her pig-head.

Anyway he had to come up with a hell of an excuse. Flowers, chocolate and especially apologies wouldn't work, so Castle decided there was only one way to get her back.

So he knocked on her apartment door.

As she opened it Castle stormed in and just kissed her passionately. Beckett couldn't resist to kiss him back but broke off at once.

"What's that about?" she asked and as he tried to do it again she added:

"What the hell you think you're doing?"

Castle tried to look as serious as possible and answered:

"As you wouldn't listen to me saying that you are all that I want I decided to show you; meaning: I'm kissing you until you forgive me."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Castle!"

"Why's that? Worked fine for you." He grinned sheepishly and Beckett had to suppress a smile when he kissed her again.

"So after a moment of brooding I guess you have to shove me against your front door and have your wicked way with me." Castle smiled in his typical unique way, charming and absolutely disarming.

But Beckett wouldn't be Beckett if she surrendered that easily. She broke off again and said:

"You haven't got the details right, writer-boy..."

And with that she grabbed a water-glass she had set on the cupboard earlier so she could answer the door and poured its content without a warning over her rather dumbfounded boyfriend.

"It only works, when you're soaking wet!" She chuckled as she looked at him and hoped that she hadn't looked that pathetic in _that_ special night a few months back.

Although it was some revenge for his flirting around she immediately felt sorry and the urge to hug him but she didn't. Instead she pretended to be thinking deeply. Castle found that extremely sexy and couldn't wait anymore, he just hated it when she was mad at him.

So he stepped back, shut the door with his ass and dragged her with him. For a moment they kissed each other fiercely but just as Castle was about to open her blouse she stopped him.

"That's not how it works, either. An important part about this particular forgiving process is to get the details right, Castle."

Beckett smiled her wicked smile and fumbled with his shirt buttons.

"I didn't need that long, did I?" Castle moaned in frustration, he really wanted her right now and her slowly undoing of his shirt buttons with her delicate fingers didn't help him to focus on _details_.

"No, but you shivered and that was kinda cute..." Beckett said smiling into the kiss she was placing on his now exposed chest. She just couldn't stay mad at him for too long, especially not when he looked that sweet.

"Kaaaaate, screw the details!" Castle mumbled impatiently.

"Details are important, Castle! And you call yourself a best-selling author?"

"Speaking of details. Geez, Beckett. Didn't you freeze back then? Because having water all over is really uncomfortable."

"Mhhmmm, maybe I didn't notice..." she hummed into his skin.

Castle cupped her cheek and lifted her up so he was able to look her into the eyes. This time he was serious.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I love you and I mean it."

"I know."

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

They kissed again and Castle grabbed her under her thighs to lift her up and carry her to the bedroom. On their way Beckett chuckled softly to herself so Castle paused.

"What?"

Beckett grinned widely as she responded. "Wow, this whole soaking wet apology thing really works, doesn't it?"

Castle smiled back as he continued to walk them to the bedroom.

"Always."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review ;)**


End file.
